


Rewrite The Stars

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, F/M, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Y/N defected with Finn when they helped Poe escape the First Order. Poe and Y/N have since then gotten closer, but how does Poe’s status, and Y/N’s past, affect the way they feel about each other?





	Rewrite The Stars

You walked next to Finn as the two of you entered the dining lounge. The loud chatter suddenly died down as other Resistance members glanced over at you—the previous members of the First Order. Looking up at Finn, who shared the same unsure look, the two of you made your way to get your breakfast, ignoring the obvious whispers.   
Look at those Stormtroopers.

  
How can General Leia trust them?

  
If they betrayed the First Order, who’s to say that they won’t betray us as well? 

  
This wasn’t new for the two of you, ever since you and Finn pledged your loyalty to the Resistance and people found out where you both came from, they didn’t take it well. Whispers about where your loyalties lied and how no one should trust you two since it was so easy for you to switch sides bounced around. 

  
There was only a select few who seemed to have no problem trusting you. The General, of course, was a big one; after seeing the efforts you went to in order to help destroy Starkiller Base as well as help defend what was left of the Resistance during the battle on Crait. 

  
Rey and Rose would trust you with their lives, as you and Finn would with your own. They were always there to shut up anyone who doubted your loyalties, which of course only lasted so long. Besides Finn, Rey and Rose were the only ones who you would deem your best friends.  

  
And then there was Poe. 

  
Poe had trusted you both the moment you and Finn helped him escape the First Order. When Finn was injured, you turned to Poe during that moment and he comforted you as best as he could in the short amount of time. After that, you had become closer to Poe and confided him as much as you could. 

  
With the little moments alone together, it wasn’t hard for your feelings to start blossoming into something more. It was, however, hard for you to admit your feelings to yourself, because you knew Poe couldn’t return the feelings. Ever since Crait, Poe has made his way up in the Resistance, working especially close with Leia.   

  
This meant that everyone looked up to him as a leader. That, everyone would be keeping a watchful eye on who he interacts with. If he was seen having any sort of relationship with you, how would that play out with those who look up to him? That’s why you decided to keep your feelings to yourself. 

  
But, there were moments where you thought Poe did return your feelings. The quick glances your way, the small touches, and a smile that seemed to be reserved only for you. You already knew Poe was a flirt, but he seemed to be much more of one when he was with you. 

  
When you were alone together, that is. 

  
Grabbing your tray, you followed Finn to your usual table. Rey and Rose weren’t able to join you this morning, as they were in a meeting with General Organa, which probably meant Poe was too. Or so you thought, as he suddenly sat down next to you, causing you to jump slightly. 

  
“Hey, guys. You sleep okay?” 

  
“As good as I can in that small cot,” Finn shrugged. “But I will take it over sleeping in the First Order barracks any day.” 

  
Poe smiled a little and looked over at you as you picked at your plate. “And you, Y/N?” 

  
You nodded a little. “I didn’t sleep much, had another nightmare.” 

  
Poe’s face shifted to one of concern and he placed his hand on top of yours, rubbing his thumb in circles against your skin. “You wanna talk about it? I’m all ears, Y/N.”    
The corner of your mouth lifted slightly as warmth spread from the hand Poe was touching, all the way to your chest. “No, it’s okay, I—“

  
“Can you believe Commander Dameron is talking to those Stormtroopers?” You looked away from Poe to see three Resistance members glaring over at you, one shaking her head. 

  
You turned back to Poe, who was clenching his jaw, and watched as he slowly removed his hands from yours without sparing a glance at you. The warm feeling was suddenly gone and was instead replaced with a sick feeling. You knew you shouldn’t have felt this upset, but before you could stop yourself, you grabbed your tray of uneaten food and left the table. 

  
This was why you didn’t want to deal with. The looks of disgust that you thought you would get over after a while. Poe would never know what it was like, being looked at like you were garbage. You were hurting, but instead of sadness, anger was building up inside of you. Keeping a straight face, you left the dining hall and ran straight for your quarters, dodging anyone who was in your path.

  
You sighed as you took a sip of the Corellian rum you ordered. Finn messaged you on your data pad,  asking you to meet him, Rey, and Rose at the cantina for a night of dancing. While you were still upset at what happened earlier, you figured a night out couldn’t do any harm. 

  
From the corner of your eye, you watched as a figure sat next to you. Knowing it wasn’t one of your friends, you were about to tell them the seat was taken when your eyes landed on the dark, curly hair of Poe. 

  
Poe let out a nervous laugh. “I didn’t think you would come if you thought the message was from me.” 

  
“Wait, you sent the message? From Finn’s data pad?” 

  
“Well,” Poe scratched the side of his head. “BB-8 sort of did it. But only after I begged him over and over saying that I just wanted to have one dance with you.” 

  
“A dance?” 

  
Poe gave you a crooked smile. “Yeah, Y/N, a dance.” 

  
Your eyes widened, and you turned away from Poe out of pure bashfulness; taking a long sip of your drink. Poe stood up and from the corner of your eye you watched as he held out his hand for you. You couldn’t contain the smile that escaped and you placed your hand in his, allowing him to lead you onto the dancefloor. 

  
Before you could react, Poe pulled you close to him—your chest against his—and you stared deep into his dark pupils as he ran a hand to the middle of your back, a small gasp escaping your lips. He glanced down at you, a coy look on his face as he began to sway your hips along with his to the sensual music. 

  
Turning you around so your back was flush against his chest, your eyes fluttered shut as Poe ran his hands down your hips. The two of you were so close, you could feel his breath on the skin of your neck and, oh, how the warmth sent a shiver down your back. 

  
His movements were steady and calculated, and you allowed him to grind your hips against his until he pushed you away to twirl you around. Your forehead landed upon his and you tried to steady your breath. For a moment, you thought of what it would be like to feel his plump lips against yours and you found yourself leaning closer and closer when—

  
“Commander Dameron,” Poe sighed and pulled away from you, his hands moving to yours, and you saw a fellow pilot, Davro, and his date you assumed. 

  
“What’s going on, Davro?” 

  
“Just seeing if everything is okay,” Poe nodded and Davro’s eyes locked onto yours. “Oh, hey, Trooper!” 

  
You stood behind Poe and gave Davro a tight-lipped smile, mumbling a ‘hi’. 

  
“What? Does the First Order scum not have anything to contribute?” 

  
“Probably too busy trying to figure out how to betray the Rebellion with her Trooper friend,” the girl next to Davro snickered and you suddenly felt trapped in their presence.    
The music, people—everything— became too much for you and you could no longer deal with being in the presence of these horrible people. Clenching your free hand into a fist, you tore the one that was intertwined with Poe’s out of his grasp and hastily made your way to the exit, ignoring Poe’s pleas. 

  
Poe wouldn’t understand. He couldn’t. The glares, the whispers—all of the negativity thrown towards you and Finn when there wasn’t any reason to other than just being there. All because they had to be prejudiced towards you based on your past. 

  
Without realizing, you had made your way to the training room and knowing that there wouldn’t be anyone in there, you barged in. Thinking now would be the best way to take out your frustrations; you began to walk over to a set of crates, filled with First Aid supplies, and began to wrap your knuckles up. 

  
The door behind you opened with a hiss and you didn’t bother turning around, already knowing it was Poe who followed you. 

  
“Y/N,” you ignored him and continued wrapping. “Y/N, please, don’t listen to those buffoons.” 

  
You scoffed. “Why? I mean, they are kind of right. I was First Order scum. I was a Stormtrooper.”

  
“Y/N, what you were, that’s in the past. No one cares anymore, they see what you and Finn did to help the Resistance,” wheeling around, you tried to push past Poe, only for him to grab your arms and stopping you in place. “I certainly don’t care.”

  
Poe lifted one hand up and gently cupped your face, causing you to automatically lean into his touch. Biting your lip, you shook your head and placed your hands on his arms. 

  
“No, Poe, we can’t.” 

  
“Why? You know I want you, Y/N. It’s not exactly a secret.”

  
“Because you’re… you! You are practically in line to be the next General. And I am just…” you began to push Poe’s hands off of you and walked past him. “No, we just can’t.”   
“I know you want me, Y/N,” you froze and you could just feel Poe’s gaze on your back. “So just, stop saying that we can’t—that our hands are tied. That, there is no way for us to be together when clearly you are all that I want.” 

  
“We can’t. You have to be with someone more suitable than a former Stormtrooper.” 

  
“I don’t want anyone else, Y/N,” you could hear Poe’s heavy steps behind you come to a stop. “I just want you. I don’t care what anyone thinks. They can all fall into a Sarlacc pit for all I care,” he grabbed your hand walked in front of you—your eyes landing on his chest. 

  
“Poe, if it was really as easy as you say, don’t you think I would have run to you already?”

  
“Well then, what if we rewrite the stars?” Closing your eyes, you gave an exasperated sigh as Poe slid his other hand into yours. 

  
“What are you—“

  
“I mean, what if we say you were made to be mine? Then nothing could keep us apart and you would be the one I was meant to find,” you finally opened your eyes and looked at Poe, a hopeful glint in his eye. “It could just be you and me, with no one telling us what we get to be, and the world could be ours tonight.” 

  
Your heart was now fluttering intensely as you gazed longingly into Poe’s eyes. “Poe, there is so much more than that.”

  
“How, Y/N? Why can’t it just be you and me?”

  
“Because it’s already hard enough walking through a door together without someone throwing a glare at me when I am with you!” Poe’s face softened and you clenched your jaw. “I know it’s hard for you to see past the fact that when it is just us, hiding within these walls, we can be whatever we want,” it was hard for you to continue talking as Poe continuously ran his thumbs along the back of your hands. 

  
“I want to be like that outside of these walls too, Y/N.” 

  
“You say that now, but when we go outside, and all those people start whispering about us, you’ll just finally see that it was hopeless after all.”

  
“No, I refuse to believe that, Sweetheart. You are all I want,” he placed his hands on your cheeks and you could feel a heaviness appear in the back of your throat. 

  
“Poe, why can’t you just understand that no one can rewrite the stars?” You choked out. “It’s not up to you or me.”

  
“Are you saying you don’t want to be with me?”

  
“No, Poe, of course I do. I want nothing more than to be with you, but—”

  
“Then let’s ignore what everyone says!” He intertwined a hand in yours and pulled you towards one of the windows that looked outside—the stars and moon lighting up the darkness of the base. “The galaxy, all the stars, it could be ours. All I want is to be with you—to fly with you in the stars— so just give me all of you and I will give you all of me.”    
  
You glanced up at Poe, his eyes filled with that same hopeful glint and giving you a soft smile. Being as close to Poe as you were right now filled you with a want for more. You did want to be with Poe, wanted nothing more in the galaxy than to be his. 

  
Shaking your head and looking down, you whispered. “It feels impossible.”

  
Poe placed a finger underneath your chin and lifted so you were staring deep into his dark pupils. “It’s not, Y/N. It’s not impossible.” 

  
“Say that it’s possible then, Poe.” Poe’s face lit up and he placed a kiss on your forehead, which you leaned into, releasing a breathy laugh.  

  
“Nothing can keep us apart, Y/N,” he said against your forehead and you closed your eyes. 

  
“But what about what everyone says?” 

  
“I don’t care. I told you, it’s up to you and me. No one else matters.” 

  
“No one else matters,” you whispered and you pulled away to get a clear look at Poe.

  
Ever since you had gotten closer to Poe, all you wanted was to be his. To walk around base with no one throwing harsh comments or stares at you. To fall asleep and wake up in his arms. To finally feel loved. 

  
You started to feel a pull towards Poe as he slid his hands to your waist and began to lean forward. For a fleeting moment, you had shut out everything—all the name calling, the disgusted looks—it had meant nothing, and Poe had consumed all of your senses. 

  
And then that moment ended. 

  
Because Poe would never understand. 

  
Before Poe could place his lips upon yours, you closed your eyes and turned away, your heart aching in every possible way. “You know I want you, Poe. It’s not a secret I try to hide.” 

  
“Y/N,” his voice cracked at the mention of your name and you could no longer keep up the wall you had built. 

  
“But, I can’t have you,” you pulled away from his grasp, looking up at him and how you wished you hadn’t. 

  
The smile that was there just moments ago had faltered and his eyes—those eyes that were filled with hope and a want for you—were now glossy and filled with pain. 

  
“Y/N, please,” your eyes began to sting and you turned your back to him, blinking the tears out, and finally walking out of the training room, trying to block out Poe’s cries.

  
We’re bound to break and my hands are tied.    


 


End file.
